Gambler's Delusion
by MystiMoon
Summary: What if Rollins got in too deep during Gambler's Fallacy and Declan wasn't an undercover agent? Will the team notice and help Amanda or will she be on the receiving end of the law? This is a re-make of the episode. It will start very similar to the original episode and then veer off course pretty quickly. Warnings for violence and sexual content in later chapters. CHAP 1-2 REDONE!
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Note: So, I have serious writer's block. I'm hoping that going through each chapter and revamping will help me. Some chapters will have a lot more changes in them than others. I'll update the story description to let you know which chapters I've redone. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"After Amanda said her goodbyes to the team, she took the elevator down to the ground level with Amaro. There was an awkward silence between the two. They were both in their own worlds when Amaro looked over towards Amanda and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then promptly snapped his mouth closed as soon as Amanda met his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay, out with it!" Amanda said with a chuckle, "you obviously want to say something to me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amaro looked down at his shoes with a slight blush growing on his cheeks, "I was wondering…I mean…are you…" he stammered, "um…are you okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda looked at him questioningly, "what do you mean, am I okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"When Amaro hesitated to answer, Amanda quickly reviewed the last few hours for any questionable behaviour she may have displayed. Not coming up with any, she got defensive, "There's nothing wrong with me Amaro. Maybe you are projecting; with all your problems lately?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Almost immediately after uttering the words, Amaro's head snapped up in Amanda's direction. Amanda immediately started to shake her head sadly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. Please, I'm sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"If the awkward atmosphere could become any more unlivable, by the time the elevator opened at the ground floor, the air around the duo was so thick with regret it was almost unbearable. They gave one another a quick nod and quickly parted ways./p  
p class="MsoNormal"While Amaro headed towards the closest subway entrance, Amanda hailed a taxi and said a quick "to Garden Drive, please," as she settled herself into the car./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The taxi dropped Amanda off at the entrance of a alley, surrounded only by garbage and rats. She paid the taxi driver, and proceeded to walk a couple blocks in the opposite direction. She needed to be sure she wasn't followed. She may just be paranoid, but in her line of work, a little extra effort for the sake of safety was well worth it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Finally reaching her destination, a non-descript wooden door in a very sketchy looking alleyway, she opened the door and slipped inside with one last look behind her to ensure no one was following./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Stepping inside, she took a moment to warm herself up after being in the cold New York air. The building looked to be an old warehouse or maybe a factory. Walking the winding hallways, passing through many larger rooms, and down multiple flights of stairs, she finally reached an enforced metal door with a very muscular man guarding it. The guard, dressed in all black, gave her a slight nod which all she needed before she put her hands straight out to her sides and slightly spread her feet apart./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After a few moments of Amanda standing in that position, the guard took out a metal-detecting wand and scanned her body; paying close attention to her waistband and pant cuffs./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Upon finishing his inspection, the guard nodded again. Amanda quickly squeezed past the man and through the now open doorway. The room inside was in stark contrast to the dull grey that the rest of the building contained./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The floor was covered in a deep red carpet. The bar table and all card tables were a deep mahogany wood that was accented with, what looked to be, hand-carved embellishments. The lighting was bright in the casino area of the room but had been dimmed in the bar area. This gave the room an early twentieth century parlour feel. It was elegant; as if only the best of the best were allowed to enter the hidden gambling area./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda headed straight for the bar and ordered a glass of gin. Holding it in her hand and swirling its contents around a few times, she leaned her elbows back on the bar and scanned the room. Her eyes flickered between tables; looking for her winning seat. Her eyes took in a clearly intoxicated man sitting by himself at a table and took it as a sign that she would not only be able to win money from the house, but the poor unfortunate drunk man./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Setting her drink down on the table and getting comfortable in her seat, she looked at the dealer saying, "I want in on the next round."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Placing her chips in front of her, she waited a moment for the man beside her to lose his hand and for the next hand to begin. She felt a rush of excitement at knowing that her table-mate, based on his facial expression, was not doing so well tonight. To a seasoned gambler such as herself, that meant the table was ripe for her. She could have a good night, have some drinks, and walk away with some extra pocket cash./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A couple of drinks in, many hands later, she seemed to be recognizing her losing streak. Either way, she still didn't feel like going home yet, "hit me," she said with a small tap on the table./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The drunk man chose this moment to speak up, "you do know you have a 16 against a dealer 3."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda looked at him for a moment and then scoffed, "yeah, how about I count my cards, you count yours? "/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The dealer turned over one more card and she dropped her head in defeat knowing that she just lost more chips from her pile./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The dealer looked at her with a half smile, "better luck next time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"About to put some chips on the table for the next round, a young woman came to the table to refill drinks. One look at the girl and Amanda knew she was in trouble; the girl had recently been in custody of the SVU for a case. Amanda knew she was made./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The drunk man was clinging to the girl. Torn between helping the girl out and helping herself get away, she chose to use this distraction to get up from the table and head back over to the bar, she handed in her chips and received what remaining money she had in bill form./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hoping she wasn't found out, she gathered her coat and purse. Turning towards the exit, she found her escape hindered by a man. He leaned lazily against the bar giving her a once-over./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Leaving early?" the man asked with an Irish accent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda didn't like how close he was standing to her so she stepped back a little from the bar, "quit while you're behind, right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda knew the girl had told the casino owners of her job because she soon found the same guard from the room's entranceway standing in front of her. He had his arms crossed over his chest which made his arm muscles push out almost comically./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The smaller Irish man spoke again, "would you mind coming with us, miss?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Not liking the sound of things, Amanda nervously asked, "uh, I mean, is there a problem?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda smiled as nicely as she could in order to smooth over whatever the problem was. Unfortunately, her nerves only heightened when the man replied, "no, only solutions. Just do as I ask."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"With no other options, Amanda let herself be lead towards the back of the room where the wall was made up of a large one-way mirror. As the guard opened a small ornate door, with a plaque inscribed em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"OFFICE/em, Amanda was forcefully pushed through the doorway./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"Getting her feet back under her, she turns to try to leave the room only to find the door being blocked by the muscular man. Starting to panic slightly, she almost pleaded, "I'm not counting cards. If I was, do you think I'd be down 15 grand?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The large body guard walked into the room and shut the door, "let's take this off the floor, all right? He's asking you nice." He grabbed her arm and brought her further into the room. Amanda could see another woman sitting behind an ornate desk and the young female waitress from earlier standing to the side, staring straight at Amanda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once Amanda heard the click of the door locking, she turned to look back at the Irishman. Instead, she came face-to-face with the business end of a gun. Putting her arms up she started to shake her head, "Okay, okay, whatever this is-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""SHUT UP!" the Irishman said with his body almost pressed nose-to-nose with Amanda, completely shutting her up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Getting the desired effect of Amanda jumping slightly in fear, the Irishman took a step back to give Amanda some space. He put his index finger up to his mouth in a silent em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"shushing/em manner./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Opening her mouth to clear up whatever this situation was, Amanda was again startled when the Irishman took hold of both sides of her button-up shirt and ripped them apart. Feeling exposed, Amanda's head dropped to try not to show her face reddening in shame./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Turning to the women at the desk, the Irishman stated, "no wire." He turned back towards Amanda and saw the embarrassment on her face so he decided to jab, "not even an under-wire."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda looked up in the man's eyes at that comment. She looked at him with fire in her eyes and a retort on the tip of her tongue. However, she knew she was in no position to antagonize the man so she chose to stay silent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He motioned for her to turn around and she did so. The man made a quick grab for her shirt collar and pulled the garment off her body leaving her even more exposed than before. Amanda, with her heart beating fast in her chest, was pushed forward slightly so her hands came to rest on the table in front of her. She soon felt someone patting her down to ensure she wasn't carrying anything they wouldn't like. Finding her badge and ID, the Irishman chuckled, "ah, look at this. She's a detective."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda knew the situation was going down fast so she decided to appease her current assailants, "yeah, but I'm here off-duty. No gun, no wire, no worries." Still raising her hands trying to show that she wasn't a threat. She looked between the Irishman and the woman behind the desk pleading for them to believe her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The man spoke again, "no? You're the one down 15 grand, detective Rollins, and you're the one standing here half naked with a gun to your head."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Almost forgetting about her half naked state, she, again, turned red with embarrassment. The man came into her personal space again, "my name's Declan O'Rourke. Pleased to meet you," giving a fake curtsy as the words left his mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Now angry, Amanda's emotions were starting to override her judgement, "yeah, you don't want to threaten a cop," she said as she set her jaw to try to bolster her confidence./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once again, the man, now named Declan, chuckled to himself, "why not? You're manky. You're dirty. You're a dirty, filthy little girl," getting more in-her-face with every insult. He then smiled, "and you can't do a bloody thing unless you've lied and you're investigating us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Declan looked straight into Amanda's eyes for an answer. Amanda, now very nervous knowing she had absolutely no power in the circumstance, stated, "I'm here…I'm here off-duty. This has nothing to do with my job."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda's eyes were now a little tear filled as she tried to keep them at bay. She looked a little fearfully up at Declan when he stated, "it does now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""If this is about what I owe, I…I'm making good on it. I've got O.T. coming," Amanda said as her voice started cracking to reveal her real fear./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Walking away, Declan replied, "we'll get to that. First you need to prove that you're not an informer."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The woman behind the desk finally spoke up, "you have a test for her?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Looking at his partner in crime, Declan simply stated, "I do" before turning back towards Amanda, "and if you pass, then we can discuss how you work off the debt."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Knowing where this discussion was going, Amanda tried to make the best of it, "can I do it with a shirt on?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Declan threw Amanda's shirt back at her as she rushed to button it up and feel in a little more control./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pulling out a chair into the middle of the room, Declan commanded, "sit."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As Amanda settled down on the chair she quickly said, "look, I can't do anything to help you. It will be traced back to me and I'll be out of a job."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you think we care about your job?" the woman behind the desk asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shaking her head, Amanda tried to reason with them, "if I'm out of a job, you won't have anyone to do…whatever it is you want me to do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Declan put his hands on the armrests of the chair Amanda occupied, "then I guess you better not get caught, hmm?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda looked down dejectedly, "what do I…um…what do you want me to do?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Declan pulled out a large stack of parking tickets, "make these go away. It's bad for business."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Grabbing the pile of papers, Amanda quickly rifled through them, "These aren't from my precinct. I can't just walk in and shred the records."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The woman from behind the desk finally stood up and walked towards Amanda, "you better find a way. I don't think you'll like the alternative. We have plenty of ways we can have you work off your debt."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the woman was talking, the guard started getting closer to Amanda and was motioning towards his manhood. Amanda knew immediately what was being insinuated and wanted to stay clear of that option./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda stood up and put the pile of tickets in her purse, "I'll see what I can do. Can I…Can I go now?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Declan nodded, "be back here at 8 pm sharp. I expect to see those tickets dealt with. Got it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"With a final nod from Amanda, the guard grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the club and left her on the cold New York streets./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda paused a moment to try to compose herself before walking a few blocks away and hailing a cab. Getting the cabbie to drive her home, she kept her composure under she had closed her apartment door, and immediately began to cry./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Crawling into bed, she thought about her options. She knew she was in trouble. She couldn't em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"not/em do what Declan wanted or else she'd lose her job. However, she also couldn't tell anyone at work because she would lose her job for getting herself into this mess. Either way, her career was over. What harm could getting rid of a few parking tickets do? The money only went towards the city and did not harm any actual civilians, right?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"With that thought, she drifted off to sleep knowing what she would have to do in the morning./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"Amanda opened the doors to the SVU about an hour before she figured anyone else on her squad would show up. To her disappointment, the light to Olivia's office was on. It was just her luck that Olivia would catch her trying to do a previously unthinkable act. Without options, she snuck past the closed door as quietly as possible and set her bag down beside her desk chair. She didn't dare open one of her squeaky drawers to store away her purse on the chance Olivia had super-human hearing and popped her head out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"While turning on her computer, she chanced a quick glance towards the office. The door was still closed and the blinds were still down. Hopefully, Amanda thought, maybe that meant Olivia was too absorbed in her paperwork to have heard her enter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Putting the stack of parking tickets on her desk, just a little in front of the monitor, Amanda opened up the DMV records and began searching for the first ticket in the computer system. With the information displayed on the monitored, she hesitated a moment to think things over./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shaking her head, mostly to set her resolve, she quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching her. She grabbed the mouse and clicked em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"delete/em on the DMV record. One down. She let out a massive breath she seemed to be holding. Looking at the stack in front of her, she moved on to the next ticket and repeated her previous actions./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Getting absorbed in her work, she had about two tickets left when she heard the floor creak beside her. She quickly looked up and saw Olivia standing beside her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Almost jumping out of her seat, Amanda let out a small gasp. Amanda looked at Olivia in fear before she was able to neutralize her expression. Olivia looked back at her with a questioning look, "why are you going through DMV records?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Complete and utter fear coursed through Amanda's body. Trying to think up an excuse, Amanda replied, "I…um…it's a favour for a cop friend…it's nothing really."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hoping to change the subject, Amanda asked, "did you sleep in your office last night or are you just here absurdly early?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Olivia, seeing right through her deflection, quickly scanned Amanda. She looked tired, her hair was a mess, her normally pristine outfit was all rumpled. Looking further, she saw a pile of parking tickets sitting on Amanda's desk. Grabbing the pile, she asked concerned, "Amanda, what are you doing with all these tickets?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda stood up quickly and grabbed the pile of tickets out of Olivia's hand. With Amanda's mouth hanging open and her brain working overtime to come up with an excuse, Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. She stood with her back straight and an eyebrow arched as if she knew she caught Amanda doing something wrong and was just waiting to see how she would try to weasel her way out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"To her surprise, the blonde didn't offer an excuse. Instead, she shoved passed Olivia and ran towards the washroom; dropping the pile of tickets on her hasty retreat. Not even waiting for the main door to close, she locked herself in one of the stalls and leaned her back against the wall. She could feel tears making tracks down her cheeks. Her legs shook so much that she slid herself down the wall until she had curled herself into a ball on the floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Back at her desk, Olivia was rifling through the tickets. She recognized some of the names on them. To her recollection, they were all criminals. Something clicked in her brain. Hoping she was wrong about her assumption, she headed towards to washroom to confront the other woman./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Opening the main door, she could hear muffled crying. She assumed it was Amanda trying to not draw any attention to herself by keeping herself silent. Olivia looked under each stall, she came up empty until she saw Amanda's shoes. She could tell that Amanda was sitting on the floor with her knees tucked up against her chest. Thinking of how to best go about this talk, Olivia decided to mimic Amanda's sitting position but on the opposite side of the stall door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Giving Amanda a few minutes to explain herself, Olivia sat quietly. When it was obvious that Amanda wasn't going to start talking, Olivia took out the pile of parking tickets and set them on the floor under the door so that they were placed between Amanda's left foot and Olivia's right foot. Hearing the slight crying starting to subside, Olivia spoke first, "I am really trying not to jump to conclusions here, Rollins."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda hung her head, even if Olivia couldn't see her, due to the shame of not only fixing tickets but of getting caught doing it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"To Olivia, Amanda's silence only confirmed her initial suspicions. She needed to deal with this before anyone higher up got word of this issue, "how long?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda sniffled and let out a quiet, "what?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Olivia sighed, "How long have you been fixing tickets?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Liv…I-" began Amanda before Olivia interrupted her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Amanda, for your sake, I really hope the next words out of your mouth are the absolute truth. I will be checking." Olivia was trying hard not to raise her voice at her subordinate, but was having difficulty removing the sting from her voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"There was some heavy, erratic breathing coming from Amanda, "I swear…please…th-this is the first time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You realize that this is grounds for immediate dismissal?" questioned Olivia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda made a half-cry-half-sigh noise before finally pleading, "please…no…please, I…I d-didn't want t-to…I'm sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Olivia turned her head towards the closed door between the two of them. She could hear Amanda outright crying now but her repeated pleas caught her attention, "you didn't want to? What does that mean?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Amanda immediately cut off her cries by slapping her hand over her mouth. Not being able to think up a good excuse that won't lose her a job, or worse: her life, she simply stayed as quiet as possible. You could almost hear the pipes creaking due to the silence between the duo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Olivia now reached hand under the door and put it on Amanda's shoe. Seeing that Amanda didn't pull away, she took that as a que to continue. Softening her tone a little she started, "Amanda, honey, did someone tell you to do this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Olivia knew she was correct when the blonde pulled her foot away and let out a small squeak. Olivia was about to ask her question again when she heard a soft, "I…I can't" come from Amanda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Olivia hung her head knowing what she was supposed to do as her commanding officer. She put her hand on the ground between them hoping Amanda would reach out, "'Manda, as lieutenant, I need to report this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"More sniffling continued on the other side of the door before Amanda finally admitted, "it doesn't matter…my life is over anyways."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Olivia was now worried that Amanda didn't put up much of a fight. She was expecting to hear more pleas and crying. Instead she heard some shuffling as if Amanda was moving around in the stall. She heard something scrape on the floor and was saddened when she saw a gun and badge peek out under the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Quick to try to calm the blonde, Olivia stated, "no, Amanda. I didn't say you are fired. I need to put you on a leave…but it will only be temporary." More silence from the stall. "If you were coerced, then this isn't your fault. You just need to talk to me…please."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"In a flash, multiple things happened for both Olivia and Amanda. The main door to the washroom opened with another officer needing to use the facilities, Amanda quickly stood up and swung the stall door open which swung the door into Olivia's face, and bolted out of the washroom. By the time Olivia got her bearings back from the metal door hitting her, she noticed the blonde no longer in the washroom. She did however notice that her gun and badge were still sitting on the bathroom floor. Gathering the items, she ran out to the squad room to find Amanda's desk equally void of her belongings. Resting her hand on her forehead, Olivia sighed as she walked back towards her office to think of how to deal with everything./p 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Amazing reviews everyone, thanks!**

Amanda ran so fast out of the precinct with no idea where she was heading. Her mind so clouded with her predicament that she didn't realize until she was standing outside a set of doors that her unconscious had brought her to a bar. It was unfortunately still before noon and the place was still in darkness.

Amanda hung her head at the sight of the darkened windows. She thought maybe a drink would give her some idea as to how to proceed; either that, or it will make her forget about her day. Question is: where can she get some alcohol at 10 in the morning?

Hailing a cab, she sits down on the verge of tears, "I need to go to the closest store for some alcohol."

The cabbie looked at Amanda in the rear-view mirror for a moment before driving off. The drive took about 10 minutes and Amanda was finally able to buy her much needed alcohol. After asking the cab to keep the meter going because she would be in-and-out shortly, she headed into the store and made a bee-line for the alcohol aisle.

Filling a basket with a couple bottles of vodka, some of her favourite rum, and a 6-pack of beer, she headed towards the check-out. Paying for her items, she quickened her pace to the waiting cab and told him the address of her apartment.

Once in her apartment with her door locked, Amanda headed for the couch. Slumping down, she pulled out her first vodka bottle and, not bothering to pour its contents into another glass, starting chugging the drink. Not caring about her safety, her job, or her future, she drank and drank and drank.

While drinking she contemplated her options. One: go to Olivia to grovel and beg at her feet to keep her quiet. Two: send in her resignation letter to Olivia via email and start a new life in a new city. Three: go back to the club tonight, tell them how her morning went and hope for a quick death. Four: pick up the phone and ask Olivia for help.

She actually laughed out loud to herself in her drunken stupor. As if she would ask Olivia for help! Option four is out. Thinking of Olivia, there was no way she would look the other way about the infraction. That means option one is gone. Option two is possible, but there is not way Declan would ever forget about her. What if he sent someone across the country to collect on the debt? That leaves option three…

Hopefully Declan is the type of guy to just shoot her and be done with it. Not only was she not able to get rid of all the tickets, she was caught. If she cannot be any help as a cop, that leaves the only other option given to her as a means of paying off her debt. It was almost as horrible in her mind as coming clean to Olivia.

Before long, Amanda looked at the clock and saw it flash 6:00 pm. Trying to steel herself for her fate, she called a cab and proceeded to the same abandoned building as before. As soon as the door guard saw her, he smirked, "hope you got your job done or else Declan said we get to have some fun tonight." He proceeded to pat her body down instead of using the metal-detecting wand he had hanging off his belt. "On second thought, I hope you didn't get your job done. I'm looking forward to tonight."

Amanda stayed quiet throughout the whole procedure. Her airways seemed to get smaller and smaller as she thought about the near future. Finally giving the guard one last look, she stepped inside what was the most exciting place in New York City as of yesterday. This time, she didn't bother looking at the ornate carvings in the furniture, or listen to the general chatter of the room. She went straight to the door at the back of the room marked OFFICE and lightly knocked.

Hearing a nonchalant, "come in," she took one last, deep breath and turned the doorknob. Entering in the room, she looked around confused for a moment because she only saw the woman sitting behind the desk.

As Amanda stood awkwardly at the entrance-way, the woman looked up and gave Amanda a frown, "I figured I should properly introduce myself if we are going to be doing business together," she said while getting up from her seat and walking to wards Amanda, "my name is Sondra. Close the door and sit."

Sondra already sounded like she was mad and knew about Amanda's inability to complete the task. Amanda quickly turned to shut the door and sat down on the proffered chair.

Amanda tried to make up an excuse, "look, I-"

Sondra put her hand up, "I know. I know you weren't able to finish the job. I can't say I'm happy about it. Luckily for you, I have a heart."

Looking at Sondra, Amanda raised her eyebrows, "wh-what do you mean?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere. I know what happened in the washroom at the police station," said Sondra as if it was common knowledge for her to have inside intel.

Opening her mouth, Amanda was about to apologise for not finishing her task but thought it wouldn't make a difference. Instead she said, "I…I don't know what I'm supposed to…um…do now. I can't…I can't go back to work now."

Amanda slumped her shoulders and hung her head. She knows what this means. It means she isn't useful anymore.

Sondra chuckled a bit, "you know, for a cop, you really suck at hiding your fear." Smiling when Amanda looked up at her, she continued, "I gotta say, I like the having a cop scared of me."

"I have good reason at the moment," Amanda mumbled.

Nodding, Sondra spoke, "yes you do. However, you are still too good of a resource to me. It would be unfortunate if you had an accident. Get me?"

Amanda nodded quickly to show she was listening even though her bravado had all but left her a broken woman at the feet of a criminal.

The door burst open at this moment to Declan running up to Amanda and pulling her off the chair by a fistful of hair, "a dozen more last night!" he said while pushing a handful of parking tickets into Amanda's face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't fix tickets anymore," Amanda stated with tears forming in her eyes. She looked up to Sondra as if she was going to help Amanda out.

Just like some god actually existed, Sondra quickly pulled Declan off of Amanda, "Declan, I got this. Go work on the floor."

Declan looked back at Sondra with his jaw tight, bearing his teeth, "She needs to pay for her disobedience."

Amanda swallowed.

Sondra shouted, "get out, Declan!"

Barely looking at Amanda and with a huff, Declan left the two women in the room alone. After he was gone, Amanda sat back down on the seat at the request of Sondra.

Sondra gave Amanda a pointed look, "I think we both know what Declan wants. I am willing to use your talents in the future. For my plan to work, you need to stay a cop."

Shaking her head, Amanda sadly stated talking "look, I can't go back. No matter-"

Sondra continued as if Amanda didn't interrupt, "Here is what you are going to do. You are going to go find your boss. You are going to get down on your knees and beg, and I mean grovel, for her help. You will keep your job. You will act like a cop, but you will work for me. Do you understand?"

"I understand, but Olivia won't just forget about today. She will do the proper thing and report me," a very scared Amanda said.

Sondra smiled, "That's what I'm counting on. See, all my intel on your boss, Olivia Benson, says she is a sucker for a sob story. You will use this flaw to get your job back."

Although Amanda didn't like the idea of using Olivia almost as if she was a chess piece that needed to be sacrificed, she nodded having no other options.

Sondra moved her head towards the door which Amanda took as a command for her to leave. Getting up and heading towards the door, Amanda was halted by Sondra's voice, "and remember, Amanda, I will know if you follow my plan or not. You wouldn't want any danger to come to anyone now, right?"

After a moment of thought, Amanda nodded her head and left the room and the underground club all together. She decided to walk home on her own to clear her mind.

When the elevator of her apartment building dinged to state she had reached her floor, she took a step into the hall towards her front door. She almost ran back into the elevator when she saw a someone knocking at her door. Seeing that it was Olivia, she sighed as she approached the brunette.

"What are you doing here, sergeant?" Amanda said almost coldly.

Olivia just looked at Amanda with a smile on her face, "I was starting to get worried something happened to you. I was almost ready to bust down the door."

When Amanda just stood there, Olivia's smile dropped off and a sad frown appeared, "Amanda, are you okay?"

Amanda took one last, long breath before dropping to her knees. Looking up at Olivia's very confused face, "Olivia, I…need…help. I…I'm sorry. I…"

Olivia almost gasped at what she was seeing. Dropping to her knees in front of the blonde, she rested her hand on the cheek on the trembling face before her, "Amanda…you're scaring me now…can we go inside and talk?"

With a nod, Amanda got up, unlocked her door, and ushered both of them inside.

 **A/N: WARNING: I love writing twists and turns in the story. As soon as the reader knows what's around the corner, it gets boring…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. When originally planning this story, this is as far as my brain got. Now I'm at a bit of a "how do I wing this?" stage.**

Once inside, Olivia realised that she had never been inside Amanda's home before. In fact, in the last couple of days, she has seen Amanda's true self like she never had before. First, she saw her during a completely illegal act, then in a horribly vulnerable state, and finally now in a state of sheer panic. Olivia blew out her breath to calm down before turning towards Amanda still at the front door.

Olivia dropped her shoulders when she again saw Amanda on her knees with her head bowed. Upon closer inspection, Olivia could see that her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Immediately falling into take-care-of-a-victim mode, Olivia softened her facial expression and tried to get the woman's attention with a simple, "Amanda?"

Olivia was further shocked when Amanda's head snapped up at the name with tears glistening in her eyes and tear tracks running down her cheeks. The look in her eyes begged for help. They begged for understanding and compassion.

With a heart immediate broken into pieces, Olivia again stooped down and placed her hands over Amanda's shoulders, "let's get you to the couch."

After being guided to a sitting position, Amanda pulled her knees tightly into her chest in a very clear show of timidity, and fear, "I…I don't know…"

The rest of her word were cut off by Amanda placing her forehead on her knees which muffled all further words. Olivia gently sat down beside her and started rubbing small circles on her back, "Manda, you need to talk to me. Who has you so scared?"

Without getting a clear verbal response, Amanda simple shook her head back and forth repeating, "no…no…can't…please."

Understanding her reluctance, Olivia simply sat there in silence while continuing to soothe Amanda for what felt like ages.

Amanda started to visibly calm down. Olivia hoped that this meant she would start talking soon. It very difficult for Olivia to help when she had no idea how she was hurt, who hurt her, or why.

As if something snapped her back to reality, Amanda's head popped up at lightning speed. She quickly got off the couch and ran towards the back of her apartment. Startled, Olivia decided to follow, unsure of what had happened.

Finally tracing Amanda's steps into the ensuite bathroom, Olivia stopped at the door as Amanda riffled through drawers, "Amanda, what are y…"

Before Olivia could comprehend what was happening, Amanda had grabbed Olivia's wrist and pulled her all the way into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Without even a second to process Amanda's actions, Olivia was pushed up against the wall with a hand clasped over her mouth. Panicking, she looked at Amanda for clarity to only find her holding one finger to her lips. Understanding the need for silence, Olivia nodded which got Amanda to release her and go back to riffling through the drawers.

Olivia was stuck to the spot, not knowing what Amanda was looking for and fearing that it was going to be bad. Apparently finding what she was looking for, Amanda turned back towards Olivia and closed the gap between the two.

Olivia silently watched as Amanda grabbed her arm again and, using eyeliner, started to write on her forearm. After completion, Amanda looked around the room as if fearing someone would be watching.

Using Amanda's distracted state to pull her arm away from the blonde, she turned it slightly to read the scribbles, "they know about the bathroom."

Olivia's brain went into overdrive. Assuming she meant the previous situation at the station's washroom, who knows about the bathroom? Are these the same people who made Amanda fix the tickets? If they know that Amanda got caught, does that mean she has a price on her head? Why go through all the trouble of writing this message in eyeliner on a forearm…does Amanda think her house is bugged?

Looking back up into blue eyes, Olivia nodded her head and gave a small smile of understanding. This caused Amanda to pull her towards the sink as she started washing off the message. Only once Amanda was sure all the evidence of the confession was washed away did she stop scrubbing.

Handing Olivia a towel to dry her arm, Amanda once again left Olivia and headed somewhere else in the apartment.

Moving back towards the living room, Olivia once again found Amanda kneeling on the floor as if waiting for Olivia to show up. Once in sight, Amanda almost smiled until her face fell again into pure despair, "I can't…I can't lose my job…It's all I have." Shuffling on her knees towards Olivia, Amanda started again, "please…I'll do desk duty…I'll see your psychiatrist every day if you tell me to…just tell me…what do you want?"

Thoroughly confused by this point, Olivia looked down at the blonde who was, by this point, almost ready to kiss her feet if she was told to, "Amanda, look at me," red-rimmed blue eyes quickly shot up, "you haven't lost your job." Hearing a massive sigh of relief from the woman at her feet, she too let out a sigh, "I will have to put some major conditions on your employment."

Amanda hung her head as she awaited what Olivia wanted to her to do. Fearing the worst, she started shaking again in fear, "thank you…thank you!"

"How about we go to the station and talk about those stipulations I mentioned?" Olivia asked.

Nodding almost excitedly, Amanda got up and grabbed her purse before following Olivia out the door.

Just as she was locking her door, her phone buzzed with an incoming text. Sending a quick glance down as she and Olivia headed towards the street, it read: "Good Performance."

 **A/N: What's next for Amanda? Your guess is as good as mine, LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the support and great ideas! I think I have a game plan now until the end. Unless I feel like changing it….**

Olivia was in the driver's seat with Amanda sitting beside her. Olivia was doing her best to keep her focus on the road while also taking glances towards the blonde who had now gone completely silent.

Abruptly, Olivia pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road and put it in park. At this change of plan, Amanda looked up, "what are you doing?"

"Change of plans. We are going for a walk. Now, come on, get out!" Olivia said in a harsher tone than needed.

Amanda moved quickly at Olivia's tone, hoping the brunette hadn't changed her mind about her employment. After exiting the car, Olivia's arm quickly looped around Amanda's and they proceeded down the street as if they were out for a friendly stroll.

Feeling that the blonde was very stiff in her movements, Olivia tried to calm her down, "relax Amanda, I just don't trust the station or my car right now. We need anonymity. What better way to stay unseen than on the streets of New York?" she said with a hand gesture towards the city.

Amanda sighed, "okay…I was…I'm sorry for everything."

Olivia again started drawing circles on Amanda's back in a calming manner, "So, can you start from the beginning?"

Halting her feet, freezing on the spot, Amanda looked at Amanda with fearful eyes. Her head started shaking back and forth again, "You don't understand…I can't say…I'm dead if I do."

Olivia turned around and immediately hugged the blonde. The action was so bizarre for the blonde that she almost went to push away from the closeness.

"How about I ask questions, you nod or shake your head? That way you aren't telling me anything that I hadn't already guessed." Olivia stated.

Amanda huffed, "you don't need to talk to me like a victim at work. I understand what you're trying to do."

Chuckling, Olivia stepped a little further away from the now angry blonde, "you got me. How would you like to do this? If you won't tell me what's wrong, it's not leaving me many options."

Releasing a breath, Amanda started, "sorry…I just…can you not ask questions?…I can't…umm…they found out I'm a cop." Awkwardly putting her hands in her pockets, Amanda waited for Olivia to process what she just said.

"So, they plan on extorting you?" Olivia asked almost to herself. Amanda knew she wasn't looking for an answer but she nodded anyways. Olivia continued, "if they know that I am aware of your transgressions, how were they expecting you to keep your job? They must have known I would suspend you, or worse!"

Amanda hung her head and immediately stiffened. Olivia tried to get Amanda to look up at her, "Amanda…" The silence spoke volumes to Olivia and her brain was again reeling, "that's why you were begging me."

"I'm sorry…I had no options…I couldn't lose…sorry…" Amanda mumbled.

This time Olivia halted the two of them and physically pushed Amanda so the two were facing one another, "Amanda, you would rather use me than come to me for help?"

Frantically shaking her head, "She knows you…you sympathise easily…she told me to beg."

Olivia was beyond hurt at this point until her brain caught Amanda's slip, "she? Earlier you said they? Which is it?"

Amanda's eyes went wide and her mouth went slack trying to think, "I…ummm…technically both? Look, I can't…they have resources…she's smart."

"Okay, I'll drop it," Olivia said which made Amanda relax her shoulders a bit, "what, exactly were you planning on doing next?"

Amanda dropped her shoulders even more, "assuming you would at least let me go back to work with major stipulations? I am to meet tonight to get my next assignment. I didn't complete the first one so I assume they'll be angry."

Nodding, Olivia started, "okay, so this time, you go with a wire…a camer…"

"No! I can't…they checked last time…they're probably even more paranoid now…" Amanda interjected.

Olivia looked concerned at Amanda, "they think you will try to catch them…with my help or not."

Amanda nodded. "Look, we should go to the precinct and talk about my job. They know I convinced you to keep me as a cop. It will look suspicious if we don't go to where we said we were."

"They know? How?" Olivia asked confused until Amanda passed over her phone with the message from earlier, "I see…let's go."

A little while later, the pair walked into the precinct. Amanda was back to her meek and scared exterior while Olivia showed anger with a hint of sadness.

Olivia grabbed Amanda's arm lightly, "my office."

Gulping, Amanda nodded and followed Olivia to the office and sat on the chair opposite Olivia's desk.

Olivia leaned on the desk and folded her arms over her chest, "Amanda, I want to help you, but you know that I can't just let you continue working as if nothing happened."

"I know," Amanda said with tears in her eyes. She waited nervously as Olivia stared at her.

Olivia thought about her decision before starting to speak, "I have three stipulations that you are going to agree to if you want to keep this job, understand?

Nodding, Amanda waited for Olivia to decide her fate.

"First, you are on desk duty. If you so much as leave my line of sight, you are done. Second, you will be making an appointment with a therapist. You will see this person at least three times a week and you will tell me these times so that I can ensure you are aren't skipping your appointments. Finally, you and I are now officially roommates. You will be moving into my spare bedroom so I can keep a better watch on you," Olivia stated in an authoritative voice that left no arguments.

Standing up, Amanda protested, "I don't need a babysitter, Olivia. I can…"

"If you want to keep your job, you will have your bags packed and be at my apartment no later than 9pm tonight. Am I understood?" Olivia tersely stated.

Amanda nodded while trying to clear away the tears from her eyes. Olivia was making this whole situation very difficult. How was she supposed to deal with Declan and Sondra if she was on a leash?

Exiting the office and the precinct in general, Amanda started walking towards the subway entrance when a black car pulled up in front of her. The door opened quickly and Declan grabbed Amanda by her long hair, pulling her inside. Snapping his fingers towards the driver, the car quickly took off.

 **A/N: Well I hope I made you question motives in this chapter. Up next…what will Declan do?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here comes some potentially graphic scenes. I think my T rating should still be okay, but please be warned.**

Sitting in the backseat as the car drove away, Declan was seated sideways on the backseat with a fistful of Amanda's hair in his hand. Amanda, on the other hand, was wrenched awkwardly with her knees on the car's floor and her upper body laying over the backseat at an angle that pulled at her muscles. Her hands were on her head trying to pry Declan's fingers from her hair.

After somewhat of a struggle, Declan spoke into Amanda's ear, "Sondra may have forgiven you…I haven't. You will make this up to me."

"I am. Sondra had me secure my job. I'm still a cop." Amanda said with her eyes blurry from tears.

Declan chuckled, "I'm not talking about Sondra's plans." He released Amanda's hair and she looked up at him. The look in his eyes made Amanda shiver.

"Declan…I couldn't help you if I wasn't a cop. Now I can do whatever you want." Amanda said trying to deescalate the situation.

Declan pulled out a laptop which showed a screenshot of Olivia's office. It looked, by the angle, like it came from the security camera in the corner of the room. Pressing play, the image turned into a video, with sound, of the conversation Olivia and Amanda had just moments ago. Declan played the portion which mentioned all the stipulations Amanda now had on her employment.

"I wouldn't call yourself a cop right now. You are a glorified pet!" Declan yelled, "how are you supposed to do anything for us now that you can't even take a piss without letting your boss know?"

Amanda's face reddened as she was called a "glorified pet" but thought better than to argue at the moment, "I'm trying to fix this. I don't like Olivia's demands any more than you do," Amanda scoffed, "but the only way Olivia will start to trust me again is if I do what she wants."

"You think you know her so well, do you?" Declan questioned.

Nodding, Amanda stated, "It's like what Sondra said. Olivia is currently viewing me as a victim and she thinks she can fix me." Amanda gritted her teeth at having to use Olivia's compassionate nature against her.

At this new information, Declan freaked. He grabbed her chin and made Amanda look straight into his eyes, "fix you from what? What did you tell her?"

Trying to shake her head back and forth, "no…nothing…I didn't say anything. Olivia's a cop, she knows something is up." Declan released Amanda and she continued, "after catching me with the tickets, she thinks someone is forcing me into something illegal but I haven't told her anything, I swear."

There were a few moments of silence as Declan contemplated her truthfulness. Amanda's heart was beating erratically in her chest. She almost jumped out of her skin when a phone rang.

Declan put it to his ear, "we good to go to the next stage?" beats of silence, "yes, I believe her," more silence, "well, we need to work with what we have. That means my plan goes ahead." Declan cursed at whatever was said on the other end of the line, "your plan starts when Amanda earns her trust back. My plan gets her to that point." A few more beats of silence before he hung up and pocketed the phone.

During the exchange, Amanda was listening intently trying to figure out what was being said. She assumed Sondra was on the other line. The question was: what plans were they speaking of? Of course, she was left in the dark about her future.

She figured she would try to lightened the mood, "Look, Decl-" Her voice was cut off by a right hook to her cheek. Her head swung to the side and she blinked a few tears back from her eyes. Before she could get her bearings, Declan had his hands on her throat and was slowly tightening the life out of her.

Struggling now, she scratched at the hands keeping her airway closed. She could feel her limbs growing heavy and her thrashing lessened. Just as she thought she was going to black out, air was allowed back into her lungs as Declan moved his hands from her neck to her chest.

Amanda was too focused on getting air into her lungs that she hardly registered that Declan now had his hands on her shirt buttons and was quickly pulling them apart. By the time Amanda got her breath as steady as possible, she looked down to see that she no longer had a shirt or bra on.

"No…no please…I'm doing what Sondra wants…please, don't," Amanda started to ramble.

Declan stopped what he was doing, "trust me when I say, this is not Sondra's idea. She was always better at the bigger picture. I'm more of a details kind of guy."

Hands were starting to explore her body which, even with her protests, Amanda couldn't stop. She began to cry now, knowing what was going to happen next, "Declan, please stop. I will do whatever you want but please, not this."

"Believe it or not, this is for your own good. This is part of the plan." Declan said as Amanda pleaded with him.

Another punch to her face caused Amanda to cry out in pain. Declan laughed, "When you go to your boss' place with a black eye and bruised body, she will immediately know you got yourself in trouble with the wrong people. We need your boss to trust you enough to loosen the reigns. Not to mention, you still owe me an apology for screwing this up so badly. It's a win-win!"

Declan's hands continued to roam further down Amanda's body. He made sure to pinch and slap her skin every so often to ensure there would be a plethora of marks adorning her body when he was finished.

Feeling her pants being unbuttoned, Amanda screamed, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…please, don't!" She was still pleading when her pants and underwear were sitting pooled at her ankles.

"Now when your boss sees you, she will immediately know something happened. She will try to get you to tell her what happened. What will you say?" Declan asked as his hands explored her lower region with the same brutality as before.

Amanda cried out, "nothing! I won't tell her anything…I swear…please, stop," with tears streaming down her, quickly bruising, face.

"Good girl," Declan said while patting Amanda's head. He turned his attention to the driver of the car, "you know where to go."

Amanda continued begging for Declan to stop what he was doing. Before she fully comprehended what was happening, her underwear and pants were being pulled back up to her waist. Amanda looked confused for a moment before relief set in, "thank you…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up!" Declan said cutting Amanda's rambles off. He grabbed her chin again and turned her head to both sides. Seeing the already forming bruises, he smiled. He handed Amanda her bra and shirt saying, "get dressed."

The car stopped in front of Olivia's apartment building and she was pushed out. The trunk popped open and Declan told her to grab her suitcase and head inside.

Looking at her watch, it was 8:30 PM. Olivia was probably pacing in her apartment now, waiting for her buzzer to go off. Amanda grabbed her suitcase and tried to straighten her clothes and hair. She probably looked like a disaster, her hair must be all over the place, there were probably mascara streaks down her cheeks from her cries. Her face, neck, and body, were probably already starting to bruise badly.

She pressed the button that was beside Olivia's name on the list of apartments and she almost sighed with relief when she heard Olivia worriedly ask, "Amanda, is that you?"

Trying to steady her voice, she replied, "yes," however her voice sounded so scared and broken that she was sure Olivia would notice.

The front door to the apartment building buzzed open and Amanda took one last look at the black car on the road before she entered the building. She was now shaking with a mix of adrenaline and complete fear as she made her way to Olivia's door.

She knocked twice and Olivia immediately opened the door as if she was waiting right by the door. Olivia took one look at Amanda and her smile fell, "oh my god, Amanda! What happened?"

 **A/n: Please comment to let me know how I did with this chapter. I look forward to hearing from you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Liv to the rescue? Let's hope so! *evil laugh***

Olivia was in complete shock at what she saw at her door. She was dumbfounded for a moment wondering what to do until she heard a light chuckle.

"At least I got here before 9," Amanda stated dryly.

Olivia ushered Amanda inside to allow her a chance to sit down, "Amanda, this isn't the time for your humour." She easily noticed how Amanda hobbled into the apartment, favouring her right foot over her left. She also noticed the way Amanda held her head downwards and her shoulders scrunched up as if she was trying to hide the obvious bruises adorning her face.

Pulling her suitcase behind her, Amanda joked, "let me put this in the spare bedroom and then we can have a really fun sleepover."

Olivia tried to grab the suitcase out of Amanda's hand, but the stubborn blonde just glared at her so she backed off. Not completely trusted Amanda's health at the moment, she followed her into the spare bedroom and then back towards the living room to have a seat.

Getting Amanda seated on the couch, Olivia ran to get a couple glasses of water for the pair. After she got herself comfortable, she turned to Amanda and asked, "so, can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm pretty sure my suitcase is bugged," Amanda stated while completely ignoring Olivia's question.

Nodding, Olivia tried again, "can you look at me, please?"

Amanda stayed silent for a moment before sighing and looking up at Olivia. While Olivia's eyes showed nothing but concern, Amanda's eyes looked slightly dull and emotionless. Olivia put a hand on Amanda's chin to get a good look at her face. One eye was already starting to puff out and her right cheekbone had a large bruise.

As Amanda pulled her head from Olivia's hand, she caught a glimpse of Amanda's neck, "Oh my…Amanda…" she gently touched the skin on the bruised neck which clearly showed an imprint of fingers and a thumb.

"Let's get you to the hospi-" Olivia started before Amanda quickly shouted, "NO!"

Amanda eyes went wide before she calmed herself down a little, "I mean…it's just bruises…I don't need…please."

Olivia looked into Amanda's eyes, "sweetie, you need to get checked out by a doctor. Your face is bruised, your shirt is ripped and…" she trailed off as she looked at Amanda's pants. They weren't fully buttoned up which made tears instantly come to Olivia's eyes.

Understanding what Olivia is thinking, Amanda quickly corrected her, "it's not like that…I mean…he didn't…um…I don't need a doctor."

Olivia started to protest, "Amanda…"

"I…I just need a shower…please…I'm here…I've done what you asked…I can't…" Amanda started to plead, "I'm fine."

Putting her hand on the blonde's knee, Olivia stated softly, "you know that's not true, Amanda. I want to help you. I can't do that if you don't talk to me."

Amanda looked up at Olivia with tears streaking down her face, "I…want help…but I…I can't…you hold all…you hold my life in your hands…I can't just…give up everything."

Olivia moved her hands to dry the tears from Amanda's face, "sweetie-"

"Y-you put me on d-desk duty, I…I will t-talk with your s-shrink, you e-even have 24-hour w-watch over me…p-please don't take m-more," Amanda said through thick tears.

Saddened, Olivia tried to reassure Amanda, "I want to help you. I need your honesty, your commitment, and your understanding…listen Amanda, I'm only trying to keep you safe."

"You want to help?" Amanda said with a little anger, "you-you want my honesty, commitment, and understanding. Why is it that I have to give up everything?"

Olivia was shocked and hurt by the words. Giving back an equally angry tone, Olivia started, "we can always do this through official channels-"

"no, wait…wait, please…I can't lose my job." Amanda pleaded again.

It was now or never. Olivia needed Amanda to open up and that meant getting a little angry with her, "why? Why do you need this job so badly that you are willing to accept any condition I place on you?"

"I…um…" Amanda flustered.

"What if I told you that I would call IAB right now if you don't get on your knees and beg for your job? Would you ge-" Olivia exaggerated to try to prove a point until she noticed that Amanda immediately fell to her knees.

"Please…I am begging…I can't lose my job…I will do whatever you ask..." Amanda grovelled.

Olivia placed a hand on Amanda's cheek again, "Amanda, will you look at yourself? Please, stop and think for a moment. Why are you doing this?"

"I need to fix this…I need…I want time alone…I can't be…I can't be your _glorified pet_ " Amanda said mimicking Declan's choice words.

"Amanda, you fix this by doing what I ask to earn my trust. If you think I am treating you like a glorified pet, then I am truly sorry. As you show me that I can trust you, you will not be so tied down," Olivia said truthfully, "can we do that? Can you give me a reason to trust you so that I can back off?"

Nodding, Amanda sighed and wiped her eyes of tears. She stood up, "I think I should get to bed. I'm exhausted."

Olivia also stood up and helped Amanda to the spare room, "please make yourself at home here. I don't want this to feel like a prison. I'm sorry if you feel that way right now."

Before shutting the door, Amanda gave a small nod and a quiet, "thank you."

Hours later, both Amanda and Olivia laid in bed deep in thought. Sleep did not come to either that night.

Amanda's phone buzzed and she saw an incoming text which read: _I need you to meet me at the club at 3AM. I have a job for you._

She looked the time which read 1:30AM. How was she supposed to get there with Olivia so close by?

Thinking back to her childhood, she used a bunch of pillows to make a fake body, grabbed her phone and wallet, and snuck out the bedroom window onto the fire escape.

 **A/N: I'm not very good at writing emotional stuff, so hopefully this was okay. Olivia might be slightly out of character but she's doing the whole "tough love" thing, in my opinion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First off, I'm glad that I am causing confusion in understanding Amanda's intentions. That is what I was trying to accomplish. Secondly, I am smiling devilishly while writing this chapter so I hope you like it as much as I do!**

Olivia was woken up by the ring of her cell phone. With half-closed eyelids, she looked at the screen: 5 am. She made a grunting sound before answer the call with, "Benson," not even bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hi…um…I d-did something stupid," came a quiet confession. Olivia immediately sat up in her bed when she heard Amanda's voice on the other line.

Olivia raced into the spare bedroom and opened the door, "Amanda, what happened? Where are you?" she said after pulling back the blankets and seeing a row of pillows.

"Please d-don't be m-mad," Amanda started after hearing a commotion on the other end of the line.

Olivia sighed, "I'm not mad, Amanda, just concerned. Where are you?"

The line was quiet for a few seconds which made Olivia's heart beat faster before Amanda whimpered, "I n-need h-help. I can't…I'm sorry…um…"

"Just tell me where you are…please!" Olivia now scared for Amanda's safety.

Olivia's heart dropped with the words she heard next, "the roof."

Olivia only froze for a beat before quickly stepping out of the spare bedroom's window and climbing the fire escape stairs to the top, "I'm coming, sweetie, just stay where you are."

Out of breath, Olivia made it to the roof in record time. She scanned the area for any immediate dangers but only found Amanda, sitting on the opposite end of the building with the feet dangling over the edge.

Olivia walked up behind Amanda and spoke softly as to not startle her, "Amanda, it's Olivia, can you come away from the edge for me?"

With a shake of the head, Amanda started pleading, "I'm sorry…I didn't want this to happen…I…I l-let a g-girl…I'm a m-monster." Amanda put her hands over her face and was rocking back and forth to calm herself down.

Olivia went into protective mode, "Amanda, I'm worried you might fall. Can you back up towards me a little? Then you can tell me all about what has you so upset."

Finally recognizing what she was doing, Amanda stopped and looked at Olivia, "you'll find out soon. I'm sure you will get the call to investigate it."

Frowning slightly, Olivia continued, "we will deal with it when it happens. Now, can you come towards me a little, please?"

Amanda scooted herself away from the edge of the building, "I…I was j-just trying to th-think. I d-didn't mean…I'm not…I-"

"It's okay Amanda, it doesn't matter any more. How about we get you back inside?" Olivia said, interrupted the rambling of Amanda.

They both walked slowly back down to Olivia's apartment with Amanda resting herself slightly on Olivia as if she was too tired to even stand up alone. Once inside, Olivia sat Amanda down on the couch and wrapped a fluffy blanket around her.

Immediately, Amanda snuggled herself in as if she was trying to hide from the world. Noticing this, Olivia set a hand on Amanda's shoulder, "Amanda, can you tell me why you left my apartment?"

Instead of a verbal response, she simply handed over her phone so that Olivia could see the text message.

"Amanda, you should have shown me this last night. I understand that you needed to go see them. You didn't need to sneak out like some teenager," Olivia half-spoke-half-reprimanded.

Amanda simply lowered her head into the cocoon she had created, "sorry…I f-freaked."

Nodding in agreement, Olivia asked, "Can you tell me wha-"

Her cell phone ring interrupted her question and she quickly looked at Amanda before answering, "Benson," a moment of silence, "she said it was payment for gambling dues?" her eyes now pleaded with the blonde, "did she get a good look at her attackers?" more silence before her shoulders dropped, "okay, I'll be there soon."

After hanging up, Olivia looked at the blonde on her couch, "Amanda, I just got a call about an attack on the wife of a diplomat. Is this what has you so upset?" Amanda nodded.

Olivia continued, "do you know anything about what happened to her?" Amanda nodded.

Olivia asked, fearing the answer, "were you there?" Amanda nodded.

Swallowing, Olivia asked one more question, "can I trust that you will stay in my apartment while I go out to interview the victim and any witnesses?

Amanda looked up, "y-you're not g-going to lock me up? I-I thought you were going t-to put me in h-holding…I mean…I…god, I screwed up."

Olivia looked directly at Amanda, "remember the trust we were talking about earlier? Can I trust you to not leave this apartment?"

Amanda nodded, "can I trust you to not mention that you know anything about my involvement?"

Olivia looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"They have ears everywhere. Even in their victims. If they know that I told you something…" Amanda stated worriedly.

Concerned, Olivia thought for a moment, "how about we make this our first trust exercise. We both keep our ends of the deal, and the trust will start to grow from there.

* * *

Olivia entered the mansion-like house. She immediately saw a bunch of uniforms walking around looking for any evidence. Up a small flight of stairs was the victim, still being attended to by some EMTs.

Olivia walked up to her and showed her badge, "my name is Olivia Benson. I'm an SVU detective. Can you tell me what happened?"

"SVU?" asked the victim.

"Special Victims Unit. We deal with sexual assau-" Olivia started but was cut off.

Shaking her head wildly with her eyes very large, "nothing happened. No SVU. I didn't tell you anything. Please, don't tell him."

"Tell who?" Olivia asked confused.

Scoffing, the woman clarified, "tell Declan that I'm not pressing charges. I just want to go home. The debt is paid."

Realising she wasn't going to get anything else from her, Olivia turned to walk away. As she walked down the stairs she heard, "detective?" come from the victim.

Olivia looked up at the victim expectantly, "watch out for the blonde woman. Declan isn't as stupid as he looks. He's got her doing side jobs that _she_ isn't even telling you about."

Remembering what Amanda told her, "what? No one is telling me anything."

Laughing the victim replied, "Declan may have assaulted me for the money my husband owes, but I was also a ruse to get you away from her. He knows that you know."

 **A/N: Ah ha ha ha…evil cliffhanger ending, I know! Next chapter will go into more detail of "the event" which I have changed around a bit from how it happened on the show.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay…school started. As much as I would like to be able to write constantly, my real homework comes first.**

Olivia drove as fast as the New York City traffic would allow her. She had her siren on, lights flashing, and she was steadily cursing every vehicle that did not immediately move for her.

As she raced back to her apartment, all she could think of was what could be happening to Amanda at this very moment. Would she leave the apartment against her promise? For once, Olivia wished that Amanda lied to her about staying in the apartment until Olivia could return.

She continuously dialed Amanda's cell phone but never got a response. That could not be a good sign. Was Declan there now, looking at the phone and figuring out he had very little time left? Olivia hoped not.

Finally seeing her apartment building, she pulled over wherever she wanted to and put the car in park. She didn't care if she locked the doors or not. Frankly, she was so focused on getting to Amanda that she couldn't even remember if she even closed her door.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she made it to her apartment in record time. Busting down the door, she burst into the apartment out of breath, red in the face, and gun drawn.

Her eyes furiously scanned the entranceway for any dangers. Seeing none, she continued further into her apartment. At seeing her couch, now empty, her breath hitched in her throat. She scanned the area and found a lone cell phone sitting on the side table. Although curious about the phone, she continued into the apartment and searched every area for her friend. Nothing. Amanda was missing.

Moving back into the living area, she looked at the phone. It was your standard old flip phone. It definitely did not belong to her and she guessed it was left on the table for her to find.

Flipping the phone open, she looked at the screen and gasped. One word displayed on the screen.

Sorry.

While staring at the phone, contemplating what that could possibly mean, she heard the front door creak open. Whipping around and blindly pointing her weapon towards the soon-to-be intruder, she tried to slow her breath as she called out, "who's there?"

This was the moment she felt it. The arm holding the gun at the door felt as if she had just completed a round of bench presses. Using all her strength to keep her gun level, she failed to recognize the numbness coursing through her legs. It seemed as if her legs were turning to jelly. No longer able to keep herself upright, she stumbled towards the couch and put an arm out in front to catch her fall. As her hand hit the soft furniture, her elbow buckled and her face slammed into the backrest. She tried to move her arms underneath her torso to lift herself up, but to no avail. Her limbs seemed to ignore every command she gave them.

Focused on her ow body's shortcomings, she didn't register another person in the room until she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She startled at the touch but could not make any movement to indicate her surprise.

The hand proceeded to, almost gently, grab her torso and pull her out of her awkward position on the couch and towards the floor. She felt a hand hold her head steady as she was lowered into a prone position on her back.

Unable to move her head, it lolled to one side as soon as it was released by her unknown assailant. She could hear the person moving about the room, but they had yet to walk into her line of vision in order to identify themselves.

She heard the unmistakable sound of duct tape being ripped from the roll and she made a whimper sound. This was all too similar to her last abduction. She feared the worst as a cloth was gently put over her eyes to cut off her vision. She felt the duct tape being wrapped over the cloth and encircling her head. After her vision was sufficiently gone, another piece of tape was placed over her mouth. Making her discomfort known with a 'mmpf' sound, she was startled when a woman's hand went to her head and caressed her face.

Another person must have entered the room at some point during this, Olivia figures, as a voice was finally heard, "she ready?"

Without hearing an answer from the second person (her original assailant?), Olivia found herself being picked up and thrown over a shoulder.

Olivia tried to remember every movement her carrier made. They were going down stairs due to her bouncing up and down. Afterwards, she felt herself being sat in a chair and a strap went over her body. Was she in a car? An engine started and she felt movement as if she was in a car. All she could do was try to remember the direction of travel as she rested against the window, still unable to move her body.

It seemed as if they travelled in circles. She supposed this was to confuse her. She had lost track of all the turns made about 5 turns ago. It seemed to take hours before the car came to a stop and the engine was cut off. She supposed, with all the twists and turns, she could simply be around the block from her apartment building. At least, with her ears uncovered, she could tell they were in a very busy area because the familiar noise of New York City traffic continued even as she sat and waited for her captors next move.

The car door she leaned on was pulled away quickly and she fell out of the car. If it wasn't for the seatbelt, she would be on the ground right now.

A laugh came from above her, "sleeping on the job, love?" came a man's voice with an Irish accent.

She mentally rolled her eyes. As she was again lifted onto a man's shoulders, she heard him say, "at least the blonde knows her chemicals. This one is completely limp."

Olivia thought to herself. The blonde? Amanda? Amanda told them how to kidnap her? That can't be true. Even with her gambling issues, she would never allow anyone to hurt another human being. Would she?

Olivia guessed she had been carried into a building because the noise of the traffic lessened significantly. She was again set down on the floor in a laying down position. She noticed, this time, she was able to keep her head upright.

A woman's voice was heard, "tie her up. She should be getting her limbs back soon."

Olivia made a 'mmpf-mm' noise behind her gag to say no to this new woman. Either she was misunderstood or was simply ignored because she soon found her wrists being pulled together and tied with, what felt like, handcuffs. Similarly, her ankles were slightly lifted as duct tape was tightly wrapped around them.

Exhaling quickly in defeat, Olivia groaned.

Olivia's ears perked up when she heard chains being pulled. Wasn't she tied up enough? It wasn't until the clattering abruptly halted that she realised someone else was chained in this room with her.

Hearing her captor walk away from her, she turned her head in the general direction of movement to hear better. A whimper came next as she heard tape being ripped. Olivia guessed her captor had just removed duct tape from the other captive's mouth.

Olivia's heart stopped when she heard a familiar voice of Amanda, "Liv? Liv, are you okay?"

She tried to nod, but it must have looked like a weird lolling motion to outsiders. Amanda talked again, "how much did you give her? I told you it's dangerous. She could have died!"

A face being slapped rang throughout the room and Olivia was sure that Amanda just got hit.

The Irishman screamed, "if you had just kept your stupid mouth shut, she wouldn't even be here! Now I have to deal with two cops. What did you think was gonna happen, Amanda?"

"Please…I didn't tell her about everything…please, you can let her go…she hasn't seen your faces, she doesn't know your names…she-" Amanda pleaded before being cut off.

"She's a cop!" came a woman's voice, "I did not come this far just to go to jail because of you. You better come up with a damn good reason for us to keep her alive."

Amanda sputtered, "I…I…please don't hurt her…this is my fault…let her go"

The last thing Olivia heard was another whimper come from Amanda as a piece of tape was ripped from the roll again. Footsteps moved away from her direction and a door was slammed shut. The final clink of a lock sealed her in.

 **A/N: Wow, even I'm shuddering at that cliffhanger...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next installment. It is unfortunately, just a bit of filler 'til the real fun happens next chapter.**

After the deafening silence had consumed the room, Olivia started testing her limbs. Slowly, they were becoming controllable. This enlightenment made Olivia work harder to move her arms to her face. She needed to remove her gag so she could communicate.

With a lot of work, her cuffed hands made it to her face and her fingers slowly gripped the material. Without much finger strength, as the muscle relaxer was still leaving her system, she fumbled multiple times until she was finally able to peel back the tape.

"Amanda? Are you in here?" Olivia asked to the room.

Hearing a muffled, "mm-hmpf" which Olivia took to be an affirmative, she started to look for a way to remove the tape and fabric covering her eyes. After a while with very little success, she gave up and changed tactics.

Olivia looked in the direction she thought she heard the muffled voice come from, "I can't get my blindfold off. Maybe I can at least take your gag off. Can you make noise for me to follow?"

After hearing a "mmmpf!" Olivia was able to start crawling in the direction of the sound. She must have veered off course because she heard another "mmm-mmmpf" coming from her right which made her switch course.

As she crawled, her hands hit, what felt like, a leg. With a sigh of relief, she followed the leg up the body to find the face that belonged to it. Focused on finding her target, it took her brain hearing sobs coming from the blonde to realise that she did not feel any clothes on the body that her hands were roaming.

She pulled back quickly and raised her hands in front of her as a surrender, "oh my god…Amanda, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…oh god…what happened?"

As Olivia was trying to think of how to apologise for what she had just done, she felt a soft headbutt to her left hand. Using this as a guide, she moved her hand forward slightly to find the tear-filled face of Amanda. Removing she tape as gently as possible, Olivia kept repeating, "I'm sorry…I should have protected you…I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, Liv" came the blondes voice. It sounded scratchy and weak, but at least it was her.

Olivia's head dropped a little in guilt. Soon her mind was reeling with questions for Amanda, "what injuries do you have? What happened before I got here? Why am I here? Where is here?"

Before Amanda could even begin to answer any of the questions, the lock in the door jingled. Olivia could feel Amanda push her so that her back was against the wall. The chains holding Amanda started jingling again as if she was changing her position.

"Guess we have two pigs in the pen now," came the man with the Irish accent.

Amanda moved again, "Declan, listen to me. You might have got away with kidnapping me, but you just kidnapped a sergeant. This is not going to end well for you."

A chuckle came, "aww, but your sergeant's so cute! I mean, don't get me wrong, you are good too, but there is just something about maturity that gets me worked up."

Olivia involuntarily shuddered but pressed on to defuse the situation, "Declan? Are you the one who hurt Amanda before she came to my apartment?"

"Do you know how much money she owes me?" Declan asked, "she deserves a lot worse."

Olivia's brain was trying to piece together all the information she has been gathering over the past few days. She looked into Declan's direction, "I'm not sure how much money she owes. However, I do know that this is not the way to get it back."

Olivia could feel Declan move close to her before he spoke, "see, she owes me big…and it just so happens that I got some friends who are enjoying my new toy. Imagine how much money I can get for the pair? A sergeant, no less!"

Olivia gulped at what he was insinuating, "there must be another way we can-"

The door suddenly burst open again which brought another set of footsteps into the room. They sounded like high heels. Olivia guessed a woman just entered.

Amanda quickly spoke up, "Sondra, please…I didn't tell her anything…She saw me fixing tickets, she saw the aftermath of Declan's attack…that's it…please!"

"Amanda! You do not get to make pleas. This is your fault for royally screwing up. How hard is it to fix tickets? You're pathetic!" spoke the woman.

Declan spoke up again, "I say we use 'em both to get our money back and then get rid of 'em."

A high-pitched evil laugh came from the woman, "you think I'm gonna waste the opportunity that we have? God, Declan, what is it with you and sex! I mean, if you wanna get your money back from Amanda, use Amanda. Sergeant Benson is much more useful elsewhere."

Olivia could feel Declan leave her side and was replaced by the woman. She smelled like lilacs. A small hand grabbed her shoulder, "get up, we're leaving."

Shaking her head, Olivia snorted, "I'm not going anywhere with you. What do you want me for? Where are you taking me?"

With surprisingly bruising force, she felt a hand grip her neck. Her head was smashed into the concrete wall she sat against. As her head spun, her lungs fought for air through the tightening passageway.

"You do not ask questions. You follow orders. If you do not follow orders, Amanda will pay. Am I understood?" Sondra stated sternly.

Olivia didn't answer right away so Declan started to grab at Amanda. With the blonde squealing at the new touches, Olivia plead through half-breaths, "wait…don't"

"Am I understood?" Sondra asked again.

"Y-yes." Olivia croaked out.

The word was like a miracle because the hand released her airway and she dropped to her hands and knees to steady her breathing.

Olivia, again, felt the hand on her shoulder and heard the demanding voice, "stand up."

With no other options, she stood on shaky legs. The hand on her shoulder simply gripped tighter as her body rose.

The voice spoke again, "put your hands on your head. Intertwine your fingers."

Hesitantly, Olivia followed the orders and listened for what the woman was doing. Soon, Olivia felt the woman remove the handcuffs from her wrists. She was about to lower her arms when she heard the voice bark, "don't move!"

Olivia soon felt her hands pulled away from her head, only to have more duct tape wrapped around her wrists tightly. Her hands were now placed behind her head with her wrists resting against her hair and her fingertips pointed outwards. More tape was pulled off the roll and Olivia soon found her wrists and head were wrapped together so that her arms were stuck in the very awkward position.

Olivia chuckled, "am I that big of a threat to you? Scared I can beat you even with my hands cuffed?"

The hands wrapped around her throat again. This time they squeezed with bruising force. Olivia's mouth open to try to take in air when she found a wad of cloth getting shoved in her mouth. She groaned as she felt it hit the back of her throat which made her gag.

"Don't worry, Sergeant, I can beat you any day. This isn't for my protection." Sondra stated.

Olivia's face scrunched up as she tried to understand the meaning of Sondra's words. Sondra chuckled before punching Olivia in her cheek. Without the use of her hands, Olivia fell to the floor. Her face smacked the floor with a crack. Her cheek bone must now be broken.

Sondra put her hand on Olivia's shoulder again, "stand up!"

Understanding her seriousness, Olivia immediately worked at obeying the order.

Once standing, Olivia heard the next command, "now get walking!"

Olivia started to move in the direction she was standing. The hand on her shoulder helped to turn her when needed.

Hearing a door slam again, Olivia assumed she was now out of the previous room. Without Amanda.

"Walk!" the voice commanded.

She obeyed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! School got in the way…and then I had a bit of writer's block…then more school work…**

Olivia was made to walk a few paces further before she was abruptly pulled to a halt. She could tell a man was in front of her, slightly to her left because she could hear him breathing heavily.

"What is the meaning of this, Sondra?" the man asked while he grabbed onto Olivia's chin. He turned her face left and right as if he was appraising her.

Sondra released Olivia's shoulder and walked towards the man, "Anton, I would like you to meet _Sergeant_ Olivia Benson," while stressing her high status.

There was a moment of silence as Anton's eyebrows rose as if in disbelief, "I thought you had that blonde detective. How did you catch this one?"

Chuckling now, Sondra stated, "oh honey, I'm a highly educated woman. It's not very hard to manipulate a mere gambling addict. This one just happened to come along as an added bonus."

"Is that right?" The man pulled the gag out of Olivia's mouth, "how does it feel, _Sergeant_ , to be so helpless?"

Moving her jaw around to loosen it a bit, Olivia asked sarcastically, "are you the one that needed to be protected from me?" Olivia scoffed, "you must not be much of a man if I needed to be this tied up."

Olivia soon found a hand wrapped around her throat again. The same one as before.

"What did I tell you about talking?" Sondra asked while squeezing her hand around Olivia's neck.

The tightness continued until Olivia thought she was going to pass out from a lack of oxygen. Her feet were barely holding her up as her legs shook at the sheer effort of standing.

When the hand released her, she found herself on her knees. Her breathes came at random bursts as she tried to take in the much needed oxygen.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you," Anton stated, "Sondra doesn't like to be made a fool."

As Olivia was still trying to even her breaths, she heard Sondra call out to another person, "Carlos, is everything set?"

Carlos nodded and Sondra continued, "Well, _Sergeant_ , it looks like you are in for a rude awakening of what you are up against. I would think you should learn from this experience."

Olivia looked at her puzzled, "what experience? So far, all you've done is push me around. Not much to write home about…"

Anton seethed, "why you…"

Sondra interrupted, "I think it's time for you to get comfortable in your new room. Carlos, if you will?"

With that command, a beefy hand gripped Olivia's arm and dragged her towards 'her room'. If Olivia wasn't quick enough to get her feet under her, Carlos would have dragged her without caring about her quiet whimpers of pain as her shoulder screamed in pain from the tugging.

She was pulled for what seemed like a few minutes until her arm was carelessly released. She fell to the ground and tried to assess her new surroundings. She could no longer feel the presence of anyone but her and Carlos. The room was eerily quiet.

She twitched in fear as she heard a blade leave its sheath. She was breathing shallowly, trying to anticipate where the man was. She found it not too difficult as the man clunked to the ground beside her. One of his hands took a hold of both of hers in a tight grip. She soon found the duct tape being cut between her head and hands.

She let her newly released hands drop into her lap as they were still tied together. With her eyes still heavily covered she could not see as Carlos removed the tape from her wrists. She instantly started trying to soothe her pained wrists.

"Don't get too comfortable, darling." Carlos laughed, "We haven't even introduced you to the hard part yet."

"What do you mean? What are you doing?" Olivia asked in a worried tone.

Carlos pulled her until she was on her knees, sitting slightly on her heels, "blondie has some company coming. He paid a little extra to come see you later."

"No…just let us go…I can get you the money Amanda owes…There's no need for this…please," Olivia started pleading when she knew their fate.

Olivia soon found herself struggling against the hands that held her down. She was at a severe disadvantage because she couldn't see her surroundings but she tried anyways. She managed to get herself onto her hands and knees when a boot hit her ribs. She groaned in agony but continued trying to stand.

A punch to her face sent her back to the floor. By the time she got her bearings, she found her arms handcuffed behind her. She was once again pulled onto her knees and she felt her hair being pulled tightly as Carlos warned, "stay still or you'll find my knife doing the persuading."

"Wait! What are you…" Olivia began before she heard something clink around her ankles. She quickly tested the new chains to find her feet unable to move.

She tried one last-ditch effort to struggle by head-butting the general area she believed Carlos to be. She hit flesh and heard a small groan of pain.

"Bitch! You need to learn your place!" Carlos roared as he grabbed Olivia's handcuffed wrists and pulled them upwards until her shoulders felt like they were going to come out of their sockets.

With a scream of pain, Olivia half-yelled, "okay…okay…I'm sorry…sorry."

Another punch to her face had her reeling sideways slightly. She heard another clink and found her handcuffed wrists now attached to her ankles. Similarly, these chains allowed very little movement.

"What's happening? Where's Amanda?" Olivia questioned.

Carlos grabbed her chin and forced her head upwards in his direction, "she's entertaining at the moment."

"No…please…let us go." begged Olivia.

Her pleas were left unanswered. Instead, she found something being placed over her ears. At first, she thought they were earmuffs to try to deafen her. A form of torture: immobilize, blind, and deafen the victim; sensory deprivation. However, she started hearing quiet cries and she instantly knew they were coming from Amanda.

"I don't want to hear this…I can't hear this!" she sobbed.

No one seemed to answer her and she found herself alone, immobile, and forced to listen to what was about to happen to her co-worker.

 **A/N: Sorry this one is a little short. I think you can guess what will happen next…poor Amanda.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry for what I must write next…I raised the rating to M as it is now needed.**

Olivia sat in her room silently crying as she heard the muffled cries of Amanda. She had tried her best to knock the headphones off her head, but they seemed determined to stay over her ears and allow her to hear the horror that was about to come.

Her stomach was turning with guilt at knowing Amanda was alone and chained; about to be raped by some stranger so that Declan could get his money. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard doors being slammed closed followed by heavy footfalls. Her heart was hammering by the time the sound stopped and, for a moment, everything was quiet.

"So, you're a detective?" a man's gruff voice growled.

Chains could be heard moving and whimpering was heard from Amanda. Olivia could barely breath as she heard the cries for help.

The man laughed, "you look more like a whore than a cop," Amanda's whimpers turned to sobs, "I'm told you're a good little slut. You gonna be good for me, right?"

Olivia was shaking her head as if it could somehow stop the inevitable as she heard Amanda plead for her freedom, "please, don't do this…y-you don't w-wanna do this."

"Oh, I definitely want to do this," the man said while chains were again heard scraping against the floor, "and you know what?" there was a pause where only quiet sobs were heard, "when I'm done with you, I'm gonna pay the sergeant a little visit."

At this point, Olivia wished beyond anything that neither of them would have to go through all of this pain. Given the chance, Olivia would take Amanda's place in a heartbeat. She listened again as chains were being moved around as Amanda let out a loud squeal.

"Please don't hurt Liv. It's not her fault. Please…tell Declan I'll do whatever…just don't hurt her," She heard Amanda cry. Again, Olivia felt massive pangs of guilt. She wanted to scream at Amanda for offering herself up like that.

A smack was heard throughout the room and then a deafening silence fell. Olivia listened hard at what was happening, trying to figure out the scene; her only clues were the cries of her detective.

The man spoke up again, "you do not tell me what to do! Do you understand?"

Another smack was heard, followed by a scream, "I'll do whatever you want…p-please…don't hurt her."

Olivia found herself screaming along with Amanda. The only difference is that she could only hear the terror going on in the other room. She screamed at Amanda not to sacrifice herself, hoping beyond hope that she would be heard.

"I paid good money for _both_ of you," the man stated while stressing his words carefully, "I fully intend to get my money's worth."

Again, silence fell on the room; Olivia trying to fill in the blanks. She soon wished she wasn't when an ear-piercing scream was heard. If Olivia's face wasn't already covered in tears, it was now. Only two sounds could be heard: heart-wrenching sobs and intense grunts.

It felt like hours passed by as Olivia listened to the horrifying noises. By the time the sounds died down, she could no longer feel her hands and feet. She was sure she damaged something with all the screaming and thrashing she had done while trying to help her friend.

When only quiet sobs were heard from Amanda, she hung her head in defeat. Knowing her fate, she tried harder than ever to undo her bonds.

Then the most terrifying noise was heard on the headphones: a slamming door. Olivia swallowed knowing that could only mean one thing…he was coming.

Her breaths were now coming in ragged steps. She had nowhere to run; no one to help her. She was even at the disadvantage of not being able to tell when he entered her room.

That thought sent shivers down her spine. He could already be in there, staring at her. She wouldn't be able to tell until he touched her.

Almost at the point of hyperventilation, she jumped when the headphones were ripped from her head, "no…please. You don't want to do this…t-the NYPD will catch you!"

Trying to think of a way out of the situation, Olivia could only think of one thing: _plead_.

"I-I can get you money…whatever you paid, I can double it…please!" she cried.

All the man did was chuckle, "so this is the _great_ Olivia Benson? Funny how quickly you fell."

He started lifting her shirt up and grazing his hands over her stomach. As his hands roamed higher, she whimpered.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled away. There was a moment of silence until his hands fell on her chained hands and feet, "well, this simply won't do."

Olivia heard him get up and walk through the door. Declan must have come back with him because he soon spoke in her ear, "now, don't go running off now. I'll free your legs, but the handcuffs will stay…don't go getting any ideas."

The unknown man huffed, "I can handle her. I like the fighters. I think this one'll be good."

Declan took a moment to debate the issue in his head, "I'm sorry, but I have to think about my property. She cannot get out. She's worth to much…you understand, right?"

"I guess…" the man sounded dejected.

Declan soon left, slamming the door behind him, and an uneasy silence fell on the room. Olivia again started to panic, knowing now that he was free to do whatever he wanted to her.

She could feel him kneeling, straddling her legs to keep them in their spot. He started to unbutton her pants when she started feeling wet kisses on her neck. Trying to turn away, the man simply switched to sucking on her earlobe.

As he pulled her zipper down revealing her underwear, he spoke aloud, "I know something that you'll absolutely _love_!"

Olivia started sobbing with his insinuation. This, unfortunately, did not deter him because he simply leant over her and whispered in her ear, "stay calm, Sergeant, I'm with the FBI."

 **A/N: I was going to go a little further in the story, but I think this is the cruelest place to stop…so I will!**


End file.
